What will happen next?
by doc boy
Summary: a sequel to "a Ben and Gwen fanfiction" Ben and Gwen's relatnship gets better and btter. But how will their parents react?
1. Chapter 1

What will happen next?

Chapter 1 Dr. Animo?

Flashback: Ben hurt Gwen's feelings and tried to make up with her. But during the process he told Gwen that he loves her and she said she loves him back and they kissed and were now in lov.e

End of flashback

As Ben and Gwen separated from the hug Ben asked

"What are we gonna tell grandpa?"

"There's no need to tell me because I already know" said a familiar voice from behind. Ben and Gwen turned around and saw their grandfather Max looking at them with his arms crossed and had a little smile on his face that made Ben feel that he saw him kissing Gwen.

"Grandpa!" they both cried at the same time

"How long have you been watching us?" asked Ben hesitating

"About a minute or two. The thing is my fishing spot is right there" Max said and pointed at a little lake several feet behind the log Gwen and Ben sat on "Anyway I saw and heard everything and came here after you started um… kissing" he said and chuckled and then said

"Would you care to explain?"

Ben sighed and told his grandfather about how he hurt Gwen's feelings and ran after her and apologized and eventfully told her about his feelings for her. He said that Gwen loves him back and that's why they kissed. They were in love.

After Ben finished explaining Gwen asked

"Are you gonna tell our parents?"

"That's up to you two"

"Thanks grandpa!" said the two of them at the same time.

"But do me a favor you guys: Try not to over do it or get carried away please. Okay?"

"No problem grandpa": said Ben as he put his shoulders around Gwen.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and doctor Animo appeared out of a hatch in the ground.

But this time Dr. Animo has seemed to be pretty desperate to get his hands on the Omnitrix. He had a big armor and a big gun which Ben didn't want to know what it does.

"Hello Tennysons!" said Dr. Animo

"This time I will do thing a little differently…" he said and grabbed Gwen by her wrist and said:

"You see every time I battle you I try to take down Ben and get the omnitrix. But this time I will take his cousin instead because then I know you will come and rescue her. But in this case I have something much better and mind…" said Dr. Animo and a cruel smile appeared on his face as he was about to throw Gwen right at a big tree nearby. But before he could do anything Gwen casted a spell on Dr Animo's suit that made him fly out of his suit into the air and had eventually fell on the ground with a groan several feet away from the Tennysons. After he landed Ben tried to run towards Dr. Animo and kick his ass but before he could reach him Dr. Animo he activated jet engines on the bottom of his shoes and was now in the air and yelled towards Ben Gwen and max

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN TENNYSONS AND NEXT TIME I WILL BE VICTORIUS!!" and he flew away.

Well that's a wrap on chapter 1. The reason why I didn't put much action with Animo was because if Gwen would get injured because of Animo by getting thrown at a tree she would eventually end up in a hospital and it would mess up my planes for the rest of the fic. Anyway I hope you like it so far. Pleasr review it on your way out.

Remember: Ben+Gwen forever!

Adios! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mom? Dad?

After Dr. Animo left Grandpa Max said:

"Maybe we should head back to the RV kids. I forgot to mention that your parents are coming later today. At about 6 pm to exact. This is about 40 minutes from now. So we might as well get ready.

"Our parents are coming to see us?" Ben asked nervously.

"Yep. And remember you need to tell them about what's going on between you two. Okay?"

"Yes grandpa" said the couple.

About 50 minutes later Max, Gwen's and Ben's parents and their kids were sitting on a bench in park next to where the Rustbucket was parked and were a having a nice chat. But about 12 minutes in to the conversion Ben's mom asked her son:

"By the way Ben, how are thing going between you and Gwen?"

At first Ben didn't answer but when max gave a look right in the eyes, without anyone noticing, he said:

"Um… Yeah. About that…" Ben began, but the words got stuck on their way from his vocal cords to his mouth, preventing him from finishing the sentence. His cheeks then started to blush.

"I… I…" said Ben but could still not finish the sentence. He then took a deep breath and said to his family:

"All, right. Mom, Dad: I'm in love with Gwen…" he said and then his cheeks became even reader, so he then looked down at the grass on the ground.

There was a short break of silence which eventually became unbearable so Ben's mother decided to put and end to it, and asked Gwen:

"Gwen, is this true?"

Gwen nodded and said:

"Yes Aunt Sandra. It's true"

and her cheeks then became red like nobody's business.

There was another short silence and then Gwen's mother asked her daughter:

"How did this happen?"

"Well it's a long story. But basically what happened was that, Ben and I had fight, and he then came to apologize. He then said that he loves me, and I said that I love him back and then we… kissed" Gwen answered, Embarrassed

"Are you gonna separate us?" Ben asked his parents and his father smiled and said:

"Why would we separate you? We all ways wanted you two to get along. However, neither of us ever expected something like **this** to happen. But I suppose it's even better then you two just being friends. So until you decide what to do about this new relationship, you have our blessing." Carl said and smiled again.

"Really?!" said Ben and Gwen unable to believe to ears

"Yep" said the parents.

"Thanks Mom and Dad!" said Ben and Gwen and gave their parents a big hug.

"Just promise us one thing you guys: keep it in low profile until you make a decision about this relationship when you're older." said Gwen mother.

"No problem" said the kids

Well, that's wrap on chapter 2. I'm considering to put a little surprise in the next chapter which might be the last one for the fic. Hope you like it so far! =)

See you at chapter 3! Remember: Ben and Gwen forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 happily ever after

10 years later Ben and Gwen have turned 20 and have not forgot their love for each other. At the end of each summer together they agreed to stay in touch and see each other once in a while. They have now grown fully into puberty (did I just say it? Damn...) and are now in a restaurant eating dinner and having a nice chat. They have been a couple for ten years now, ever since that romantic afternoon, in which they confessed their feelings for each other. But they could never be really be serous about it because they were just kids.

Ben had finally come to a decision: after Ben and Gwen had kissed because he had said something romantic he said to her:

"By the way Gwen, I need to ask you something…"

"Yes Ben?" she asked as Ben got on his knees which basically made her know what he was gonna ask her. "This is it" she thought.

Ben took a little box out of his pocket and opened it in which laid an engagement ring and asked "Gwen, will you marry me?"

Gwen smiled widely and said:

"Of course I will!" and they both kissed each other on the lips but were now engaged with the man/woman of their dreams.

Later that night Ben and Gwen went to each owns parents house and asked for their approval which had been given, and Ben and Gwen were ready to go!

Several months later

The new couple had been standing in a church as they listened to the priest saying what needed to be said until eventually he said…

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And Ben kissed his new wife a big loving kiss. They then went out of the church and got into the limo taking them to the airport and to their honeymoon.

When they arrived at the hotel room and closed the door behind them, Ben asked Gwen:

"So, now that we are here, what would you like to on the honeymoon?"

"I have an idea for a first activity" said Gwen and looked at the double bed and pointed at it. Ben smiled as he approached the bed.

During the rest of their honeymoon Ben and Gwen went to see a movie, took a tour in a nice forest, ate in French restaurant (how romantic), and played mini-golf and all kinds of other stuff. But now it was time go home. To their NEW home.

When they arrived there, tired and jetlagged, the first thing they did was take a long nap before even checking out their new house. They just went to sleep in bed cuddled up and were glad to be home.

9 months later

"Congratulations sir. You're a father!" said a doctor happily inside a birth giving room. Ben was sitting on a chair next to Gwen who was holding their newborn baby and looked very happy. They now had a daughter.

Gwen suddenly said to Ben:

"We need a name for her. Got any ideas?"

"How about... Jennifer?" suggested Ben

"That's good Ben. I like it." Replied Gwen as she kissed him on the lips and said

"I love you… I hope this works out…"

"It will. Don't worry honey…" said Ben as he then kissed his wife on the lips once more and gave his new daughter a kiss on the forehead.

THE END

Well, what do you think? I'm sorry the ending was a bit corny. I still think it was kind of nice. Don't you think? Anyway I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews on your way out.

Bye.


End file.
